PCUW side story: Flying into trouble
by Asheel
Summary: Plot: Being Aries Austin is never easy according to him. He is a PCUW superstar after all. But getting involved with other peoples problems and causing your own will hurt you. Especially with stablemates. What will happen as Aries faces the evil's known as Johnny Thunder and Carter while protecting Katherine from getting hurt. Aries/Katherine. Katherine/Carter.
1. Part 1: Aries saves the day

**I do not Own PCUW (That belongs to ****DanDJohnMLover****). Also, Silverstone007 owns Carter Sullivan & Katherine Carlisle, Danny antonucci owns all the Ed, Edd n Eddy characters. I own Aries & Johnny Thunder**

* * *

"I'm the greatest X-Division wrestler alive!" Aries brags as he is hanging with Katherine Carlisle. They were walking from Cherry High. The high school in Cherry falls.

"I know. You've been bragging about it for the last couple days since you won that award. Also you haven't let it out of your sight." Katherine says to the obsessed Aries.

"It's not here right now." Aries says.

"It's in your pocket Aries. I can see it." She says pulling it out of his pocket. Aries flipped out.

"Give that back!" He yells before jumping toward the award. Katherine pulled her arm away and Aries fell face first onto the concrete floor. Katherine giggled as Aries got up and quickly dusted himself off.

"I meant to do that. I was showing off my awesome durability." Aries says trying to look cool. Katherine breaks out in a fit of laughter.

"You're not making yourself look cool Aries." Katherine says dusting off a little dirt from the side walk off of Aries' face.

"I always look cool." Aries says with a grin

"Nope." She playfully says. Aries' grin turned to a frown. Katherine then rolled her eyes. " Fine, your kind of cool."

Aries' face lit up like a child.

"Yes!" he screams jumping up, throwing a fist in the air and causing people to look at them. Aries got a little red as Katherine giggled again.

"Lets just keep walking and hope no one see's you." Katherine says grabbing Aries by the hand and drags him. Aries eventually gets back to walking once they turn the corner.

" So are you going to the house show tonight?" Aries asked.

"Yeah, Carter's wrestling tonight against Ed." Katherine says.

"I don't like Carter. I only put up with him because he's in the Destiny Empire and because you two are together. You could do way better than him." Aries admits.

" Well I put up with Kevin because he's your friend. Anyways, Carter loves me. End of Story." She says a little offended by the comments of Aries Austin. She started to walk a little faster. Aries walked at the same pace as her. Eventually catching up.

" I'm sorry Katherine. I didn't mean to upset you." Aries quickly says apologizing.

"It's not you Aries." Katherine says facing the other way.

Aries saw a tear run down her cheek.

"What's going on?" A worried Aries asked.

"Nothing." She says before turning your left.

"You're going the wrong way Katherine." Aries yells after her. " Our houses are this way."

"I'm going to go someplace else." Katherine quickly says not turning back to Aries. Aries watched her leave.

"What the hell? This looks like a time to solve a case as detective Aries." Aries says before pulling out a detective hat and putting it on his head. "Wait a second. She has my award! Dammit."

Later that night…

The house show in Cherry falls was happening. Aries & Johnny Thunder had just lost to Edd & Jason Krueger. Jason was new to PCUW.

"Why did you have to tag yourself in?" Johnny Thunder yells into Aries' ears.

"Shut up Johnny. No one cares if I did one spot early." Aries says looking at The bigger man.

"Listen child, I could've gotten hurt because you screwed up or worse a pay cut." Johnny shudders in fear.

"Oh my god. Do you ever shut up?" Aries says. He wasn't happy with Johnny Thunder at all. Thunder bullies him around because he's a smaller guy.

"What did you say?" Johnny said looking down at Aries.

"I said shut up!" He screams back.

"Make me!" Thunder says pushing Aries down. Aries quickly jumped to his feet and tackles Thunder down. He started to punch him until Kevin and Rolf ran over to break it up.

"Dude's calm down." Kevin says as he dragged Aries off.

"You're going to pay squirt." Thunder screams as blood ran down his nose. Rolf was holding him back.

"You American people are violent, Pretty boy thunder man." Rolf comments. Johnny looks at him with an angry face as Rolf had a blank stare.

About half an hour later Aries packed his gear. He was sharing a locker room with Edd. Edd was defending his X-Division title against Justin Ledger. Edd was going to retain. I heard something from the locker room next to me. I stepped out of my room and placed my ear against the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with this company? I'm too talented to be jobbing to Ed." Aries hears Carter Sullivan's voice.

"Calm down Carter. Your time will come." Aries recognized that voice. It was Katherine. Then he recognized the sound of a slap and then crying.

"Shut up!" Carter yells at her. Aries felt disgusted. No one else was in the hallway. Aries was scared to go in.

"Get on your knees now!" Carter demands.

"Not here." She begs "I don't want to do this here." Katherine begs.

Aries knew he was forcing her into sex. He was standing there thinking about whether to save her or let it happen. Katherine was one of the few friends he had before PCUW. He wasn't popular until PCUW started. He then hears a mix of crying and moaning. His mouth opened. He put his hand on the doorknob unsure.

"Say my name" Carter says.

"Carter….. Please stop this." She begs.

"No. Now keep saying my name." Carter yells. "Or I'll hurt you."

At that point Aries lost it and swung open the door. He saw Carter pulling his man parts out of a crying Katherine's womenhood. Carter quickly started to put on clothes as Aries looked at him angry.

"Aries? What are you-" Was all Carter could say because, when Katherine crawled to the other side of the room, Aries ran and tackled him down. Carter was in his boxers getting punched over and over again. Carter pushes the smaller boy off of him and kicks him in the chin. Carter throws Aries into the locker and quickly puts his pants on. Aries gets up and dropkicks Carter into a wall. Aries then did a series of kicks. But, Cater struck low. Aries fell to the ground holding his manhood. Carter got up and put a shirt on before grabbing his bags.

"Lets go!" Carter screamed at Katherine. Katherine just sat there fully naked in the corner crying. Carter decided to leave as he saw Aries start to stand up. Aries saw he was gone and walked over to Katherine.

"I'll walk you home. Just get dressed." Aries says. Katherine looks up as Aries looks at her giving a warm smile. Katherine nods yes and Aries walks out of the room.

* * *

This is serious. The next chapter isn't as serious but will have a serious part


	2. Part 2:Be happy!

**Go and check out a poll on my profile. It concerns the next story in the series**

* * *

It was a quiet day. Following Aries breaking up the rape situation neither Katherine nor Aries talked. The bell rang as Aries walked out of the school and saw Katherine walking with her head down. Aries looked at her for a second in pity. Aries ran up beside her.

"Hey Katherine. Are you okay?" He asked looking at Katherine who made no eye contact.

She didn't reply.

"You know I'm here for you right?" Aries say's trying to get her to talk.

Katherine stayed silent and continued to walk. She faced forward and Aries jumped in front of her. She shrieked.

"Aries!" She yells loudly. Aries backed up then grinned.

"Atleast you're talking to me." He says grinning.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pushed past the x-division star. The truth was Katherine always felt a little happy around Aries. She was holding back a smile as she continued to walk to her house. Aries continued to follow.

"So are you in a better mood now?" Aries asked. Although he's a total jerk in the ring, outside he's a sweetheart.

"I was. Then you came along." Katherine said finally letting her smile loose.

" Now that's the Katherine Carlisle I know. A beautiful smile and a very smarkish comment." Aries said.

"I guess you're just good at making me smile." Katherine says as she looked at Aries. Her Navy blue eyes met her emerald green eyes. Katherine didn't notice at first but she liked his eyes. They were so trustworthy. Which Aries is. He's a good friend.

"We should get home before we get yelled at." Aries says looking at his watch.

"Good Idea Aries." She says

They continued there walk passing a starbucks on the way. Inside was Johnny Thunder with Carter Sullivan sitting at a table. Carter lived in Cherry falls and Thunder was there for a second house show tonight.

"Hey isn't that Katherine. And look who she's hanging out with." Thunder says pointing at the two on the other side of the window.

"That little tramp is hanging out with that loser!" Carter screams in disbelief. Some other people turned to their table. "What are you all looking at?"

Thunder looks at him and says "Calm down man."

Carter sits down embarrassed by the incident. "Sorry but that jerk stole my girlfriend. He's a virgin and I'm a sex icon."

"You are not a sex Icon! I should know. I'm one of them." Thunder says. Carter looks at him with a mean look on his face. Thunder gets the message and says "Sorry."

"Anyways we need to get my girl back and beat the life out of that little prick." Carter says.

"No you won't" A voice says coming from behind them. They saw Kevin.

"Hey Kevin. You know we were-"Was all Carter could say before Kevin interrupted

"Shut up. We're all going to learn how to co-exist. Mainly because tonight is the second PCUW house show in Cherry falls. Last night was bad because of you 2 & Aries, so Zack booked you all in a 6 man tag match tonight against the erupting Ed's." Said Kevin informing them

"I do not want to work with Aries Austin! He's a prick." Carter says.

"Plus he punched my beautiful face. This face is ratings!" Johnny complains. Kevin sighed at the comment although he wasn't surprised. Johnny Thunder acts outside of the ring like he does inside.

"Don't be a doofus Thunder." Kevin says. " You know your role in PCUW."

" Hey! I have a very decent fan base of females. More than you actually." Thunder says.

"Look I don't care. We all need to be paid so if you want money. Then work with Aries." Kevin says before walking out of the starbucks where Nazz is waiting.

"What took you so long Kevin?" Nazz asked

"Thunder and Carter are being jerks to Aries because of Katherine." Kevin recaps.

"What happened?" The blond asked

"I don't know. But I think Katherine & Aries are getting closer while Carter & Katherine are departing." Kevin says.

"They need group counseling" Nazz suggests.

"Good idea!" Kevin says liking the sound of that

"Thank you. " She says

"You're so smart babe." He says before kissing her

"I know I am." She says blushing a little

Later that night after the house show.

"A couples therapy session? Who's idea was this? And why didn't I know I was in a couple?" Aries asked Kevin as he was getting changed into his regular attire.

"Nazz. Also you're not in a couple. It was just way cheaper than group therapy." Kevin says

"And I thought Eddy was cheap." Aries says slyly. Kevin gave him a look. "Sorry."

"Anyways you're going. Also bring Katherine." Kevin says walking toward the door.

"No problem." Aries says as he saw Kevin open the door and stop.

"Oh, also Johnny Thunder and Carter are going to be there." Kevin says before closing the door.

"Aw man."Aries says bummed out by that comment

* * *

**Review Please. I update faster if you do**


	3. Part 3:Therapy

"Why do we have to do this?" Aries asked as he walked beside Katherine in the hallways of a building that belongs to Therapist's.

"Because Kevin doesn't want us to fight." Katherine explains. She wasn't happy wither.

"Does he not remember Carter raping you and Johnny bitching way too much?" Aries asked shaking his head.

"I know and yes I do remember. But, we have to try and be good people. We have to be professional" Katherine says as they approach the door.

"But I don't want to be professional." Aries whined.

"Aries Austin, you will act nice. I don't like this either but I have to put up with it. That means you do too!" Katherine practically tells Aries in a motherish type tone.

"Yes mother." Aries jokes. That earned him a smack on the back of the head. "Ow! I was just playing."

Aries rubbed the back of his head as Katherine opens the door and enters the room. She notices a feeling in the air. She turns her head to see Carter. Her stomach felt bad at that moment. She couldn't bear to see him anymore. After what he has been doing to her. She glanced back at Aries who had a look of hate in his eyes. She saw him staring a hole into the Eyes of Johnny Thunder. He was being cool and leaning against the wall with his fancy lettermen's Jacket on.

"Losers." Thunder coldly spits.

"More like Loser." Carter says looking straight at Aries. "So Katherine when are you coming back to my house?"

"Never." She says. Carter looked pissed and stood up.

"What did you just say women?" Carter asked

"I said never." Katherine said.

Aries quickly grabbed Katherine by the wrist and pulled her away before standing in front of her.

"What do you want junior." Carter says looking down at the teenager.

"To kick your ass." Aries shoots back before making his hands into fist's.

Johnny Thunder stood by Carter and got into his own fighting stance.

" 2 on 1. Oh well." Aries says before attempting to swing a fist but, someone caught his arm. Aries looked and saw Ed.

"Ed! What are you doing here." Aries asked.

"Ed works here." Edd says coming up to the small group.

"What?" Everyone said confused

"Ed is smart!" Ed screamed in third person.

"Isn't Ed alittle….. Not smart." Katherine said looking at Ed who was drinking gravy from a water bottle.

"I know but-" Edd was then interrupted.

"Hurry up in there!" Came Eddy's voice from the outside

"This is a scam isn't it?" Katherine says raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." Edd says ashamed of himself for trying to lie.

"I said hurry up! Jimmy is coming to have couples counseling with his teddy bear in 5 minutes." Eddy once again screams

"5 minutes! We've only been here for 3 minutes!" Thunder says outraged

"Shut up, sit down and tell your damn stories so I can get my jawbreakers!" Eddy screams. Thunder and Carter sat down. Aries and Katherine did the same rolling their eyes at Eddy's comments

Ed took a seat as Edd left the room.

"Tell Ed your problems." Ed says grabbing a notebook

"Aries is punk!" Thunder says

"Aries took everything from me." Carter yells

"Carter and Thunder are douchebags who probably suck on each other's-" Was all Aries said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ! Keep it PG Aries." Katherine says.

"Ugh…didn't he rape you?" Aries said.

"You have no proof!" Carter yells.

"I was there and you did!" Katherine shot back, defending Aries.

"You're a lying whore!" Carter yells back at her.

"I am not. And I know that because, everyone knows you come up short in "Manhood"" Katherine says. Carter got red as Aries and Thunder laughed.

"Thunder you're on my side." Carter says looking at the laughing pretty boy.

"Sorry but…..It's too damn funny!" Thunder says continuing to laugh.

"I heard Thunder and Wolf shared a shower together." Aries said. Thunder stopped laughing. Katherine started to laugh. Aries meanwhile smirked

"How did you know?" Thunder asked embarrassed

"I didn't. But now that you told me, I do." Aries says laughing.

"Quit laughing! I'm talking to both of you!" Thunder says. Aries and Katherine were giggling away as Thunder and Carter got redder by the second.

"Ed thinks Carter and Thunder are embarrassed" Ed comments

"We are not! This is stupid anyways." Thunder yells jumping up from his seat.

"Were leaving!" Carter says with anger as him and Thunder left the room.

"So…How exactly did you get the building?" Aries asked

A little later, Aries and Katherine exited the building. From nowhere a baseball bat hit Aries in the gut. It was Johnny Thunder. Katherine shrieked but, Carter grabbed her from behind and put His hand over her mouth. Carter started to drag her to the back of the building. Thunder slammed the edge of the baseball bat onto the back of Aries. Thunder then smashed him over the head, knocking Aries out and causing blood to pour from his head. Meanwhile, Katherine was thrown back first against a car. Katherine was in pain as Carter put duct tape over her mouth. Katherine tried to punch him. But, Carter caught her fist and stomped on Katherine's chest. Thunder came around the corner with the baseball bat as Katherine started to cough up blood from the brutal stomp.

"This will teach Aries." Thunder says as Katherine is thrown into the trunk of the car by Carter. She tries to scream but there was no use.

* * *

**I bet you were all thinking this would be all humor (Or sex humor.). You were wrong! **


End file.
